


Drabble #1: Forceful Kiss

by MaidenofIron157



Series: Tumblr Drabble Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: "Spirk and 19 for the drabble thingy? :)" - Anonymous





	Drabble #1: Forceful Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> goin through my blog and finding a bunch of drabbles I technically could publish... I don't like publishing drabbles bc they're so short? I feel like its not worth posting them, but hey, if you guys like 'em then that's enough for me

“Goddammit, Spock, I’m not just gonna leave you here!”

The Vulcan in question blinked at the blond man shouting at him, bleary and uncoordinated, feeling his blood seep through his fingers from where he was holding a hand to his side. He’d been punctured by some kind of weapon, and the wound had begun to bleed almost immediately, and incredibly fast. He could feel himself quickly becoming more and more sluggish as time passed, and knew it would not be long until he fainted, or worse.

Jim - his captain, Jim, his Jim - was frantic, and Spock could only imagine the look of rage and fright and determination on his face as he struggled to pull him to the energizing site. Spock himself couldn’t see clearly… could only see blobs of color as he became dizzier and dizzier.

“Jim, you can’t…” is what he managed to croak out, but the blond was having none of it, shoving forward to slam his lips into his. It was only for a second, even less, perhaps - and it was a testament to his state that Spock couldn’t calculate the actual time - but it was enough to bring some of his blood back to his brain, to get some of his limbs to start working again, if only just.

“I can and I will,” is what Jim replied with, out of breath and desperate, and Spock was able to stay awake long enough for them to get to the beam point. He was incoherent, sloppy, nearly tripped at least seven times in the process, and he could see his vision getting darker and darker, his body becoming heavier and heavier as time passed, but he was able to stay awake to the beam point. He was able to stay awake for Jim.

He passed out the moment they arrived in the transporter room, but it was enough.


End file.
